We Meet Again
by Spongebob Writerpants
Summary: When Michael, Lilly, Tina, Kenny, and Boris come to Genovia what will happen? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

We Meet Again  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys, pleeeeeeez R&R!!!!!! I did not create any of these characters!!!!!!  
  
Grandmere died, which makes Mia the Queen of Genovia. It's been 8 years since she's seen anyone from Manhattan, but she still keeps up with everyone.  
  
February 12th In My Bedroom, 9:45 A.M.:  
  
I haven't seen Michael in 7 years, but he's coming in exactly four days. Oh, God, help me! I have so much to do. I just talked to Michael about five minutes ago and this was our conversation:  
  
Me: So, are you excited about coming to Genovia?  
  
Michael: Oh, yeah. Lilly and I are both excited.  
  
Me: Cool, well I know I am sooooo sorry to cut this short, but I've got some major shopping to do before you guys get here! Okay well, I'll see you later! Bye!  
  
Michael: Yeah, okay bye!  
  
Can you believe how lame I was? I mean come, on! Oh my God! I just remembered something! In four days it's Valentines day! When everyone's coming!! I need to go shopping! I need to get presents for everyone at the store.  
  
Need To Do:  
  
Stop Thinking About Michael.  
  
Get Presents for everyone.  
  
Get Fat Louie a Valentine's Present.  
  
Call Mom.  
  
Later, In The Limo:  
  
Okay, I can't write very much because we're almost there. I'm going to the store to get presents. I'm going to get Fat Louie some treats, and a toy, I'm going to get Michael some roses (I know, but what else was I supposed to get him!?), and a box of chocolates, and I'm getting everyone else a box of chocolates. Okay, but now I've got to go, because Lars is practically yelling at me to come on!  
  
Back At The Palace, 1:00 P.M.:  
  
Okay, I have a feeling that I should call mom now. This is our conversation:  
  
Me: Hello, mom?  
  
Mom: Oh, Mia!!! It's so good to hear from you!!! What have you been doing?  
  
Me: Well, just pretty much nothing. But, I'm so excited about you guys coming to visit me.  
  
Mom: So are we! We can't wait to come and visit you!  
  
Me: So, how are you doing?  
  
Mom: Great! How are you doing?  
  
Me: Oh, good! Well, I have to go because I have a few interviews that I have to go to. I love you, bye!  
  
Mom: Oh, you have to do interviews!? I'm sorry! I love you, too, honey! Bye!  
  
I have to get ready for my interviews, because my dad makes me do them! Ugh! Okay, well I'll write more later!  
  
Back In My Bedroom, 5:40 P.M.:  
  
Ugh, I hate interviews. They ask you so many questions, it's so annoying! One person asked me about five hundred thousand questions and finally Lars said, " Okay, and time's up." Thank God for Lars! Lars is here right now watching T.V., but I'm about to kick him off because it's almost time for Baywatch!! Okay, I am gonna go watch Baywatch, because I'm gonna have to get ready for dinner soon. I'll write tomorrow!  
  
February 13th, 11:30 A.M.:  
  
Finally they let me sleep in! Almost every day they wake me up at 7:00 for meetings and a lot of things, but today all of my "social gatherings, and meetings" are later this afternoon. Actually, I'm meeting up with my cousin who is a Duke, and we're having tea. Doesn't that sound like fun?! Oh, great, Lars just walked in. That means Dad scheduled some meetings soon. I have to go, get ready.  
  
Having Tea With The Queen of Spain, 12:45 P.M.:  
  
It was very interesting having tea with the Queen of Spain. She was about five or six years older than me, and we didn't say much. Just an occasional "How is everything in Spain?" and she would tell me about something happening in Spain, and then she would ask about me and I would tell her something about me, blah blah blah, and we would say thank you to the people serving our food, and an occasional compliment, thank you, and your welcome, and as I looked at her I noticed that her hat looked like a bird and I tried so hard not to burst out laughing, but as soon as she was gone, I cracked up so hard I was crying. You should have seen her hat! But, now do you see how boring my life is? Now you know why I write in this journal all the time, because there's nothing else to do! Okay, now that the Queen of Spain is gone, I can go and do something else. Thank God!  
  
In My Bedroom, 2:00 P.M.:  
  
I was just checking my e-mail and I have an e-mail from Michael!!!!! E-mail from Michael:  
  
Dear Mia: I am so excited about getting to see you! I have missed you so much, and I really miss the old times we used to have! Lilly has been having Boris over a lot, and I have been wanting to shut him in the supply closet so bad!! Okay, well, I've got to go! I'll talk to you later, Love, Michael  
  
LOVE!!!!! OH MY GOD! This is the best e-mail I've ever gotten!!!  
  
Ever since Lars has gotten those video games, it's all he ever does! Right now he's playing them! He's getting really good at them, too! I can never beat him! I'm actually really bad at it, I hate to admit it, but I'm horrible! Every time Lars asks me if I want to play against him, I say no right away even before he finishes the sentence! I'm so happy about everyone coming because he'll have someone to talk to and maybe he'll stay out of my room!  
  
Need To Do:  
  
1.Get Everything Perfectly Planned for when everyone comes.  
  
2. Get Everyone's room's set up how they would like it (everyone gets their own room).  
  
3. Tell Gwen (my assistant who does everything for me) to cancel all of the meetings for the days that everyone will be here.  
  
4. Go Shopping and get everyone a nice outfit to wear to the formal ball incase they dont have one.  
  
5. Get stocked up on food for Fat Louie.  
  
Later That Day, 4:00:  
  
Okay, I have so much to do. First I went to get the meals scheduled. I went to the cook and told them what would be good (of course most of the stuff was veggie, but they were going to have meat if they wanted it), and then the meals were settled. Then I went to the maids, and told them about their rooms.  
  
Tina's Room:  
  
Pink, flowered sheets, and curtains. Very elegant white dresser and desk, and nightstand, and a fresh batch of flowers on the desk along with a reading lamp and her favorite love stories. When I went shopping I got Tina a very pretty dress. It was light pink, no straps, and it was poofy at the bottom. The top had a little bit of lace on it. I got her some light pink shoes that matched perfectly to go with it! It is a beautiful dress. I put that in her closet with a little note that said:  
  
Tina- Did I choose well? I hope so! I thought the pink would look brilliant on you! You can get Paolo to do your hair and make-up for the ball! I hope you like it! -Mia  
  
Lilly's Room-  
  
Since Lilly's favorite color is dark green, everything in her room was very dark and pretty. Her sheets were dark green with lighter green pillows, and her desk and nightstand, and dresser were also white and very elegant. I put a batch of flowers on her desk also, along with a reading lamp and some of her favorite books. When I went shopping I also got Lilly a very pretty dress. It was dark green with lacy spaghetti (is that how you spell that?!) straps, and poofy on the end. I got her some silver shoes to go with it. They look really good with the dress. I put that in her closet with a little note that said:  
  
Lilly- I knew you would like this! I thought the green would bring out your eyes! You will look wonderful in this! You can get Paolo to do your hair and make- up for the ball! -Mia  
  
Boris's Room-  
  
I did Boris's sheets yellow with musical notes all around them! His dresser,nightstand, and desk were all brown. I thought that was a more boyish color for that sort of stuff. I put a brand new violin (he had been needing a new one) on his desk, along with some song sheets. I got him a black tux, with a bow tie and a white shirt to wear under. I got him some shoes that people in Genovia wear when they dress up. I left him a note that said:  
  
Boris- I hope you like this stuff! I didn't know if you had a tux to wear already or if you needed one. Oh well! Well, I hope you like the violin and there is a place where you can play it, it's a music room! Hope you like it! -Mia  
  
Kenny's Room:  
  
Kenny's sheets were blue with clouds all around them! (hehehe I know all of this stuff is kind of lame but it's cute!) I got his dresser, nightstand, and desk in brown. I put some books on his desk that he would like, along with a reading lamp. I got him an identical tux to Boris's but his shirt was light blue instead of white. I left him a note that said:  
  
Kenny- I hope you like this stuff! I didn't know if you had a tux to wear already or if you needed one. Oh well! I hope you like the books, and I hope you have a great time! -Mia  
  
Michael's Room:  
  
Finally I did Michael's room! His favorite color was red so I put red sheets on them with orange pillows all around. Everything in his room was very bright! His desk, dresser, and nightstand were also brown. I put a laptop on his desk (I know it's a little much but he's the love of my life, right?), and he had an identical tux to Kenny, and Boris's but his shirt was light gray. I left him a note that said:  
  
Michael- I have missed you a lot! I hope you like everything! I didn't know if you needed a tux or not, but oh well! I hope you have a wonderful time and I'm excited about seeing you!! -Mia  
  
Mom and Mr.G's Room:  
  
Their sheets were white with white pillows with gold outlining on them everywhere. I got mom a white dress with gold flowers everywhere. It is a beautiful dress! I got Mr.G a tux just like everyone else's with a white shirt and gold stripes on them!I put a brand new TV on their nightstand. Their dresser, desk, and nightstand were white, and I left them a note that said:  
  
Mom, and Mr.G- I have missed you so much!!!!!! I hope you like everything! I hope you have a wonderful time and you like it here! I love you mom! XOXO Love, Mia  
  
February 14th, 2:00 P.M.:  
  
I just woke up! Oh my God, I know. They let me sleep in and I guess I stayed up too late last night! I have so much to do before they get here. First I went down and had lunch. Then I told Gwen to cancel everything for the days they will be here. Then I sent her down to the store to get cat food, and Valentine's Presents. I also got presents for everyone that worked in the palace. I had already gotten her some roses and chocolate. After I had done all this I had to entertain Lars with a game of chess. I found that not only was I pretty good at this game, I was better than him! I would have to play that more often! After all this it was after 5:30. I know! What a lot of time to waste. When Gwen got back I told her to put the presents in their rooms. I got a movie set up that would be able to play when they got here for Lilly, Boris, Tina, Lars, Tina's Bodyguard, and Kenny. That would be the time when Michael and I had some time to talk alone. I made sure dinner was almost ready, and then almost everything was ready. Only one more thing needed to be done. Me. I took a shower and put a not-as-formal dress on. Then after I got my hair and make-up done. I was ready. And so was everything else.  
  
7:00 P.M.:  
  
They just arrived.  
  
Me: Oh! Hi everyone! I have missed you guys so much! (hugging everyone)  
  
Lilly: Mia! Hello! I missed you too!  
  
Everyone else: (says the same thing)  
  
Then we ate dinner which was fabulous. And then everyone went to watch a movie except for me and Michael.  
  
Me: So, how was the plane ride?  
  
Michael: Long, and boring.  
  
Me: Oh, sorry. So, how do you like Genovia so far?  
  
Michael: Oh, It's great! THe palace is beautiful!  
  
Me: Yeah, I like it.  
  
Michael: Mia, There's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about.  
  
Me: (gulps) Y-y-yeah?  
  
Michael: I love you. Will you marry me? (on his knees holding up a ring)  
  
HAHAHAHAHA! cliffhanger!!! WAHOOO! i've done it again! okay guys i'll be updating soon! please r&r!!!!!!!! 


	2. In The Crowd

In The Crowd  
  
Authors Note: I hope you like this! PLEASE r&r!!! Also read my other stories!!!! I did not create the Princess Diaries characters they belong to Meg Cabot. OH yeah, forgive me but I dont feel like doing the diary thing, so I'm just writing. ~Lauren~  
  
Mia's POV:  
  
"Excuse, me. Wha-wha-what did you s-say?"I asked in total complete shock, and hapiness.  
  
"Will you marry me? I love you, Mia." Michael said again.  
  
"Yes!!!!! Yes! I will marry you!!!! Yes!!!" I said jumping up and down and screaming as Michael slipped a beautiful ring on my finger.  
  
Then all of the sudden everyone came in and said "What's with all of the racket? WHat's going on?".  
  
"I'm marrying Michael!!! Michael's marrying me!!! Me and Michael are getting married!!!" I said still jumping up and down with a big fat grin on my face.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" They all were screaming and jumping up and down, and hugging each other, too. Then after like ten minutes, Gwen came in and said, "Dinner's ready!". So they all went down to dinner and ate. It was a delicious meal.  
  
"This is a delicious meal, Mia." Lilly said.  
  
"Thank you, Lilly." I said.  
  
"So, Mia. How's life?" Lilly said hinting for her to tell her dad.  
  
"Actually, dad. I have something to tell you. I'm getting married! To Michael!!" I said.  
  
"Oh, well that's wonderful, dear. Congratulations Michael. You better take care of my daughter." Her dad said.  
  
"Oh, I will, sir." Michael said.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, Mia! Congratulations!" Tina said, as they were walking back up to their rooms.  
  
"Yeah, Mia. Congrats! I mean, I know it's my brother but, whatever. If you like him...it's okay with me." Lilly said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks! I'm so excited! I've been waiting for this day my whole life practically." I said.  
  
Michael's POV:  
  
"So, congratulations, MIchael." Boris said.  
  
"Yeah, Congratulations." Kenny said.  
  
"Thanks! I'm just so glad to get that overwith. I was so nervous I could've screamed. I'm just glad she said yes." I said.  
  
"OKay, well, I've got to go." Kenny said and left.  
  
"Yeah, I've got to go also. I'm going to practice on my new violin!!" Boris said excitedly.  
  
"Okay, bye guys." I said walking up to my room.  
  
When I got there I was amazed. It was like I decorated this room. How did she know that I would like this stuff so much? Wow. I said to myself. It really was cool, and exactly how I would like everything. I found a phone, and I called Mia's room. I got the message machine,"Hey there! It's Mia,and I'm not here right now. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!"  
  
"Hey, Mia. It's me. I just wanted to thank you for all the stuff. It's amazing how you knew I would like all of this. Well, thanks! Love you! Bye."  
  
The Next Day:  
  
The next day, when Mia, Michael, Lilly, Kenny, and Boris went out to a restaurant to eat, there were reporters everywhere. They were all around the castle. You could barely walk, and they were screaming things out like, "Queen Amelia, when is the wedding set for?" and "Queen Amelia, were you surprised to be asked?" and "Let's see the ring Queen Amelia!" hoping to get an answer. But, Lars lead the way and he just pushed through the reporters and the others tried to do the same.  
  
Okay, the end of this chapter. I know it's short, hope you like it! PLEEZ R&R and all my other stories too!  
  
~Lauren~ 


End file.
